A Christmas to Remember
by White gardenia petals
Summary: Tamaki had a wish...but due to unforeseen circumstances it's dashed...or it is? An unexpected surprise from his lover gives him a Christmas to remember. A Kyouya x Tamaki Fanfic Lemons


**Hello Minna! It's the holidays and that means...Holidays stories! This is one of two OHSHC stories I will be uploading. This one is related to a previous story _Tamaki and Kyouya An Evening Together_, but you don't you have to read it to understand this story as it is a stand alone (But check it out anyways :3 ) I was inspired to write this after reading a review~ (Thank you ^^) Lemons and fluff...also since it's a holiday story...emotions will be flying! (〃∇〃)**

**I don't celebrate Christmas so I had to relay on what I have seen and been exposed to so I hope I got the atmosphere right (^_^);;**

**Now..on with the story~**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again, the holidays which meant…large corporate parties and gatherings. Tamaki was hoping to that he could somehow avoid them and have a commoner's Christmas for once. He wanted to spend it like the various couples he had seen on the many Christmas specials and dramas with his boyfriend. Alas, it was not meant to be this year. His father was out of the country on business and he was to represent his family at these various gatherings.<p>

This particular party was held by a famous Business Tycoon Hitsugi Suzuki who was close with his family and the location one of the grandest hotel owned by said business tycoon. This was annual event and it was expected that his family attend. A couple of times in the past he had went with his father, but it was such a bore. Surrounded by fake people and their fake and empty greetings and chatter, often times he will slowly disappear into the crowd and emerge when it was time to go home. This year it will be different, he won't be able to hide out as he once did but will be at the forefront and expected to take on his father's role. A role Tamaki can do without, but he might as well get use to it as that is what is in store for him in the future.

"Oh woe is me, why do I have to be burdened with the job of going to these parties?" Tamaki complained as he was getting dressed.

"Well, for one thing you are the successor to the Suoh Empire and second…your father is not here." His attendant said with a smile as she helped him into his jacket. She knew of his dashed plans but she also knew another secret, one that will cheer up her master right up.

After pondering over that statement he replied, "You're right Nagisa san, when you put it like that I have no choice but to take this task and see it through to the end no?"

"Ahh, that is the spirit Tamaki sama," Nagisa said with a smile. "There, you are ready to go, do your family proud dear."

"Thank you, Nagisa san." Tamaki said looking at the mirror one last time. "I look quite dashing no?"

He was wearing a dark grey suit that brought out his dark blonde hair and fair skin colour.

Giggling she replied, "Yes, very much so, now though you must get going."

"Yes, yes," Tamaki said as went over to his beloved dog to say good night and made his way to the waiting limo.

Kyouya's family were also attending the same party, since the invitation was to the whole family they all were expected, including him. Their family had already arrived and were outside in the lobby getting their items delivered to their rooms. There were better things he could have been doing at the moment but he was expected to make a presence here and couldn't skip out no matter how much that sounded appealing. The only good point of this whole affair will be that he would be able to see his lover; they had been busy the last few weeks at school wrapping up tests and such and didn't have time to meet up. He knew that Tamaki was coming here but the other didn't know it was going to be nice surprising him. Kyouya had asked Tamaki's maids and servants from giving that information away. He knew that he wanted to spend Christmas like the commoners he had seen on television but due to unfortunate circumstances it wasn't going to be so. Although, Kyouya had a plan ready that will get his lover smiling and happy.

But that wasn't the only reason he was here, he was here for another very important reason and that was to watch over Tamaki. With his past it was a sure thing that someone might be hostile towards him and try something. Tamaki father had contacted him days before as well asking him if he could watch over his son, he had replied that he didn't need to be told that as that was his priory always. He had reassured Tamaki's father that he will be fine and that he needn't worry about his son.

"Mother, father if you will excuse me I will head to my room for awhile," Kyouya said with a bow then turned to leave. He had to prepare his room with some help from his servants. "What I do for you," Kyouya said to himself with a small smile as he pushed up his glasses.

Tamaki arrived at the hotel and was let out of the limo and made his way inside, and then was directed to the main hall. As he neared the door to the hall he heard chatter and such but as soon as he made his entrance there was a silence that fell among the crowd. Inwardly sighing he braced himself and let a smile grace his face as he made his way in. This was expected, there was still the stigma of his birth following him but he was not going to let that get in the way. He walked over to Hitsugi and greeted him. "Good evening Suzuki san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm here tonight representing my father. "He said with a bow.

Hitsugi was a middle age man with a gentle face and big presence. He face lit up when he saw Tamaki come over. It was sad thing that a number of people didn't give him a chance and just took the rumours that surrounded him instead.

"It's wonderful to meet you Tamaki kun, and for goodness sakes don't be so formal." Hitsugi replied with a big laugh. Seconds later the chatter re-started once again. Hitsugi sobered up a little and gave a sympatric look to Tamaki and said, "I'm so sorry about that,"

"Ah, it's ok Hitsugi san," Tamaki said smiling. He is as nice as I remember he thought as he continued talking with him.

Little did he know from the sides that a certain someone was watching over him quietly, Kyouya noticed what happened but he could do little at the moment about it but he made a mental note of the ones that were giving hostile looks towards Tamaki, it was sad but he knew that Tamaki was used to seeing this and sort of developed a way of dealing with it, sighing to himself he kept watching him.

Tamaki went around and greeted all the people he was supposed to and others who had introduced themselves to him. To his surprise most were friendly and nice, but there a few whispers that followed him around. To say that they never affected him would be a lie, it did but he tried to hide.

After couple of hours it seemed like he wasn't needed anymore he grabbed a glass of champagne and retired to the end of the hall. "Father owes me one for this," Tamaki said to himself as he took a sip. "Ah, if only I could see him tonight, all my worries will vanish into the wind."

"Hmm? Really?" a familiar voice replied.

"Eh? Kyo…Kyouya!" Tamaki nearly dropped his drink as he spun around to see the speaker.

"Yes?" It was too much fun to let up on the teasing, "Ah, my eloquent prince has been reduced to this?" Kyouya said as he saw Tamaki look for words.

"You, you just caught me off guard," He said with a blushing forming on his face. "Well I guess wishes due come true sometimes."

"All, teasing aside, it's been a while hasn't it? How have been tonight?" Kyouya said as he glanced at Tamaki and took in his sight. _Yeah, it has been a while…_

Blushing underneath Kyouya's stare Tamaki replied, "It has been. I have been ok, but I think my night will pick up real fast, but before that why are you here? I didn't notice your parents or any of your siblings." Tamaki whispered.

Kyouya glanced towards the end of the hall he said, "There are in the other side, I suppose they will be making their way in soon,"

"Ahh, wait…why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" Tamaki said with an angry pout.

Kyouya chuckled quietly as he picked up the empty glass from Tamaki's hand before placing in on a passing servant's trey. "Well let's say I had my reasons," he said as he gazed into his lover's eyes.

Tamaki's heart skipped a beat as he saw Kyouya's move closer to him and leaned down and huskily whisper "And those reasons _all_ involve you,"

"Is that so? Well my dark calculating prince you know how patient I am," Tamaki replied as he placed a finger on Kyouya chest.

"I know, which why I think we should make our exit for tonight. You didn't have a room booked." Kyouya stated more then asked.

"No, I was planning on leaving as soon as I can," Tamaki replied as glanced at Kyouya with expectant eyes. He knew that Kyouya had something in the works, but what exactly was still in the shadows; even so he was excited as kid and wanted to just squeal and make him say it out loud now.

"Oh I want to know now!" Tamaki said pouting, "Let's leave no?"

Kyouya was smiling as he shook his head at is lover's antics, "We will leave soon, it looks like the party is winding down anyways, let's go."

They made their way through the crowd bidding farewells to people as they exited, once they entered the elevator Tamaki released a breath, Kyouya glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, don't worry I'm ok, just glad that I don't have to be there any longer," Tamaki said with a sad smile. It was a relief to be way from there. He was used to entertaining large amount of guest and it was no problem for him but this was quite different from his host job.

Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's arm and pulled him in for a kiss which stunned Tamaki and took a second before he responded into it. Kyouya wasted no time in deepening it adding his tongue in causing a moan to come spill for his lover's lips. Air became important and they pulled apart and to their luck just in time as the doors opened signalling their arrival. A little out of breath Kyouya said, "Let's go," Tamaki just nodded as he was lead out. They arrived at the door and Kyouya glanced at Tamaki once more with a growing smile as he let them in.

"Ahh! Kyouya! I…I…" Tamaki was awe struck as he took in the room; the room was decorated like a warm Christmas home, like the ones he had seen for years on television and magazines. Green decorated reefs hung; there was medium sized tree in the corner decorated with ornaments and even the fire place was decorated. In the middle of it all was small table with a box on it. "Kyouya…this is for me? Thank you so much…I'm…so touched." Tamaki said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Come now, I didn't do this so you could cry…I honestly thought I did the research and got it right," He said teasing. He went over wrapped his arms around Tamaki's waist. Tamaki turned around and placed his hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Thank you, you truly made my wish come true, my love."

Kyouya lend in and gave one more peck on the lips and said, "There is more…"

He took Tamaki's and his coat and hung them up and they removed their shoes and entered into the sitting room. Kyouya motioned for Tamaki to sit on the cushion and he went over to the other side of the small table and sat down. He glanced up with his eyes smiling as he told Tamaki to open the box in front of them.

Tamaki glanced at Kyouya and he gave a huge smile before lifting the lid and then gasped as he saw what was underneath. A white cake with green and red decorations and in the middle it read _Merry Christmas My Prince_. New tears started pouring as he saw what was in front of him he shook his head as he whispered with a large smile, "Thank you,"

"You're very welcome Tamaki," Kyouya said as a gentle smile formed on his face. "Come here,"

Wiping his tears Tamaki crawled over and climbed on his lap, wrapping his arms around Kyouya's neck and burring his face in the crook of his neck, "You made me so happy, I don't know what to do…just so happy,"

Quietly chuckling Kyouya took his chin in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "You don't have to do anything…I just wanted to make you happy. Which I can safely assume I did," He moved his light kisses to the side of his lips, and then kissed the corners of his eyes and back to his lips again. Tamaki pressed closer to his lover and moaned when their lips met one more and the kiss deepened. Kyouya slowly ran his tongue across his lips asking for entrance which was readily granted, Tamaki started making mewling sounds as their tongues met and explored one another's crevices. Kyouya let out a groan as felt Tamaki's arousal, he was too deep into the kiss that he didn't notice that he had moved and was straddling him. They pulled apart and were both flushed and panting as they stared at one another. Kyouya tried to rein in his lust for a moment as he tried to clear his mind and _try_ to stop himself from taking Tamaki right here. "Ok…since this is for you it's your choice on what we do first," Kyouya said stroking Tamaki's cheeks.

"Well…that's pretty simple my dearest…" Tamaki said as he stared into Kyouya eyes clearly showing the need and want in his eyes. He grinded his hips causing his arousal to rub against Kyouya's and in turned causing a moan to escape his lover's lips. "You…"

That was all Kyouya needed to spur him into action, "Let's go," They got up and Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's hand led him to their room, but they couldn't get their hands of one another as they were making their way to said room. Hands were grabbing body parts, lips were locked as they made their way over, weeks of pent up sexual need was overflowing. They only parted so that Kyouya could open the door, and once in their lips met again. Kyouya moved them until the back of Tamaki's legs hit the bed causing them to fall. Tamaki started to laugh and soon Kyouya joined in, Kyouya moved and sat down beside Tamaki who was still lying down giggling.

"Well…it's safe to say it's been awhile…" Kyouya said as he loosened his tie. Tamaki got up and moved to help in discarding the offensive clothing. Once he opened up Kyouya's shirt and exposed the milky clear chest he ran his hands over them, and let his fingers ghost over the nipples causing Kyouya to suck in a breath as he felt them. "Nnnnh…Tamaki…."

This caused a chorus of giggles from Tamaki as he glanced up at his lover's flushed faced. Kyouya had had enough, he wanted his lover, and he wanted him now. "Tamaki…bed…now" he ordered. With one last rub of the hardened nubs he moved up on the bed until he was in the middle. Kyouya took his glasses off placing them on the stand beside their large bed and went over to Tamaki. He leaned in and captured his lover's lips in a searing kiss, while they kissed he proceeded to unbutton Tamaki's shirt. He sat up so they could remove it and it was soon joined by the rest of Tamaki's wear.

Once clothing wasn't an issue their lust and passion took over as lips clashed once more, tongues explored moist caverns as a battle for dominance ensured. Tamaki moaned wantonly into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya and started to arc against him trying to feel more of him. After a few more moments of heated kisses they pulled apart and saw the lust, love, and need reflected in one other's eyes.

"Nnnnh! Kyouya…" Tamaki moaned out as his lover began to kiss along his jaw trailing down to the pale and exposed neck. Kyouya internally was wearing a smirk as he heard the delicious noises leaving his lover lips. Tamaki let out a loud moan as he felt Kyouya bite down at his sensitive spot, leaving a mark. This was spurring Kyouya on; he wanted to hear more of his entrancing lover's pleasure filled voice. His hands slipped between the opened shirt and pushed it apart revealing his prince's beautiful and delicious skin. Kyouya went further down and his let lips hovered over an erect nipple for a second before he took it into his mouth and the other into his hands. "Ahhh…." Tamaki moaned out in surprised at the dual sensations. After a while he let up and moved back it kiss Tamaki whispering, "That's for earlier…"

He felt the movements of Tamaki's hands against his shirt, he paused his kisses as he moved back to remove them and Tamaki's. Once those offensive garments were out of the way they felt the delicious friction of bare skin against bare skin, Kyouya went to lick behind Tamaki's ear knowing that that was one of his sensitive spots and as expected his ears were treated to a long needy moan. Tamaki back arced instinctively trying to get as close as he can to his lover, "Nhhh…kyou…" Tamaki gasped as he felt teeth gazing his sensitive spot.

Kyouya went back up trailing heated kisses as his lips met Tamaki's once more, he thrusted his tongue in exploring the familiar territory. The delicious noises that were pouring out from his lover went straight to his groin, his arousal hardening in the confining pants. A low groan escaped his mouth as he felt hands rubbing his arousal, he bucked into those hands has he felt them start unzipping his pants. He smiled into the kiss as he noticed that Tamaki was reaching his limited, and as soon as he said that Tamaki voiced his want. "Kyou…want you…now…" Tamaki said in a lust laced voice as he broke the kiss to try to remove the garments. Once all clothes were out of the way Tamaki snaked a hand down grabbing his lover's hard shaft and gently rubbing it causing Kyouya to hiss out in pleasure as his head dropped trying to hold on to his control.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya groaned out in a heavy lust filled voice as he started to ground his hips into Tamaki's causing a load mewl to leave his lover's lips as he felt the delicious friction of their arousal rubbing. "The way you feel…" He couldn't finish his words as he his mind was clouded by lust and passion once more.

"Kyouya…want…you in me…now…" Tamaki moaned out as he bucked his hips for emphasis. Kyouya chuckled softly at his lover antics and impatience. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the lube he had put there and proceeded to open it and pour onto his fingers; he crashed his lips into Tamaki's as he took the fingers and rubbed against the quivering opening before his pushed in the first digit, which caused a moan to pour from Tamaki but was swallowed his lips. Once he felt Tamaki wiggling his hips he inserted a second finger and started scissoring them causing a hiss of pain to come from Tamaki he glanced up and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Sorry love…just a little longer,"

When he felt Tamaki relax a bit more he inserted a third digit and changed angles searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew will send his lover over, he knew he hit it when heard his name called out and saw Tamaki arch his back throwing his head to the side. "Found it…ready for me?" He asked, he saw Tamaki nodding his head as he took his fingers out and grabbed the bottle once more pouring ample amount on his member coating it. He positioned himself between his lover legs and slowly pushed into the waiting passage. Kyouya let out a long loud groan as he felt himself sheathed in that familiar heat, Tamaki let out a long moan at the feel of being stretched out and filled so deliciously by his lover's hard member. "Ahhh….Kyouya…so good…" He moaned out wantonly as he felt Kyouya sink deeper and deeper in.

Kyouya was using all his might to resist just pounding in, he didn't want to hurt his lover or cause any discomfort so he went in painfully slow until he was fully wrapped in that tempting heat. He paused, waiting for Tamaki to adjust, when he felt him moving he got the signal to go. He pulled out part ways and thrusted back in, causing a cry of pleasure to escape Tamaki as he felt his lover slide back in. Kyouya set a steady pace, then slowly picking up speed. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck pulling him in for a deep kiss. Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's leg signalling him to wrap them around him, which he proceeded to do. The room was filled with their pleasure filled sounds as their loving making went on. Kyouya changed angles and soon had Tamaki crying tears of pleasure as he hit his sweet spot, making him cry out his name and turn into a mumbling mess. "Oh my! Kyouya! Ahh soo good…ahhh!" Tamaki cried in pleasure as his lover kept ramming into his sweet spot, hitting it again and again.

Kyouya let out a lusty groan as he heard his lover in ecstasy and a sense of pride washed over him knowing it was he who was causing this. He felt his lover's fingers in his hair as he was pulled into an opened mouth kissed. Tamaki was starting to feel his orgasm build up and knew he was close. "Kyou..ya…so close…"

"Me too," Kyouya responded, he felt his own coming close as well, he reached between them and took hold of Tamaki's neglected member and started pumping in time with his trust. The duel sensation of pleasure brought Tamaki over crying out as he released hot cum, coating their chests. "Ahhhh…Kyouya!"

Tamaki's passage squeezed Kyouya's member and with a loud groan bringing him over, shooting his seeds deep into his lover, filling him.

Kyouya fell over but used his arms to keep his full weight from hurting his lover; Tamaki wrapped his arms around his neck burring his face in the crook of his neck. After they came down from their high Kyouya asked, "How are you feeling?"

Tamaki moved his head until he was facing his lover and leaned for a kiss that was eagerly returned, "Loved" He responded after they pulled apart.

Kyouya chuckled at the response and stared at Tamaki with love filled eyes as he leaned down to give a quick kiss to his nose before he moved to pull out from him causing a hiss to escape Tamaki's lips.

"Let's get cleaned up…we have cake waiting for us," Kyouya said as he moved to go to the adjoining bathroom to get a towel.

"Oh! The cake!" Tamaki cried out as remembered it.

Kyouya laughed softly as he saw his lover's eyes go wide at the mention of cake. He grabbed his pants and headed over to the bathroom.

After they cleaned up, Kyouya went back out the get a slice from the cake and stored the rest for later. He also went into his jacket pocket to pull out a long velvet covered box. He made sure to place it in his back pocket as made his way back to the room.

"The cake, "he said as he went over to the bed and placed the plate on Tamaki's lap. He moved so that he was sitting behind him and had wrapped his arms his waist. Tamaki leaned to his chest automatically.

"Oh…it looks so scrumptious!" He took a bite of it and moaned and he said, "It tastes wonderful! Cake in bed…I think I like this,"

"I'm glad that you like it," he said as he watched Tamaki enjoy himself. Warmth filled his chest as he saw that there was a smile on his face once more. _This is how it should be…_

"Kyouya…"

He was brought back from his thoughts as he saw a fork full of cake come into his line of vision. "Open up Kyouya," Tamaki said. Shaking his head with a smile forming on his face he opened his mouth to accept it. "Delicious,"

Smiling Tamaki said, "I know,"

Tamaki was so elated, Kyouya not only lifted his spirits but made one of his fondest wishes come true tonight…not to mention he got thoroughly ravished by said lover all in one night.

He placed the fork on the plate, and tilted his head for kiss; they shared a deep, sweet, sugary kiss. Moments later they slowly pulled apart, with their eyes and actions telling all they felt to one another.

"Ah, before I forgot…I have one more surprise for you, it's a little early but since we won't be able to spend Christmas together due to the events we have to attend, I'm going to give your present now," He reached behind him and pulled out that box and took the plate from Tamaki and placed the box in his hands, "Open it…"

Tamaki was speechless, he didn't know what to say or do and emotions were over flowing, with a shaking hand he lifted the box's lid and tears started to well up once more as he saw what was in there. He saw a gold necklace with a pendant that had intercut patterns. He ran his fingers across it as it would disappear anytime.

"Turn it around," Kyouya huskily whispered as he kissed his neck. Tamaki nodded as he did it, and saw an inscription there, he read it "_To my one and only Prince. Mon Amour._"

"I'll put it on for you," Kyouya said as Tamaki once more nodded. Words were lost…he didn't know how to say anything that will convey what he was feeling. Kyouya took the necklace and clasped around his neck. As soon as he finished, Tamaki turned around and clashed lips into his.

"I love you, love you so much," He whispered between kisses. Kyouya tightened his arms around his lover.

"I know...Merry Christmas…my Prince," He said with emotional filled voice as he held his face in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Mon amour," Tamaki said as he pressed his lips to his lover's once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed~ Please comment and Review~ Untill next time...Ja ne! (^-^)**


End file.
